RIO in LOVE
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: Harry e Draco seguem de coletivo para o centro do Rio. Eles devem mapear o centro da cidade, mas, um acidente leva Harry para o hospital e Draco a um sentimento de culpa...


**RIO in LOVE**

_**Onde a Realidade e a Ficção se Misturam...**_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

Fanfic de Harry Potter, Sem fins lucrativos – Todos os Direitos dos Personagens, nomes de personagens, de animais, locais e tudo mais são de J. K. Rowling, mas a fanfic é minha não faça nada de forma pública sem me pedir antes, não copie, não publique, não distorça, não refaça, nem corrija, sem minha permissão. Agora se pedir minha permissão e eu concordar, tá liberado! Tá liberado também, para opinar a vontade, sugerir, corrigir por meio daquele lindo botão "GO" ao lado da caixinha escrito "Submit Review", aí você pode falar e fazer o que quiser... Desde que me respeite e respeite aos demais que irão ler... YAOI, não gosta, não leia

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**Título**RIO in LOVE.

**Autor** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes? Incentivem-me a editar o profile)

**Shipper** Harry/Draco

**Classificação** Nc-17, por via das dúvidas

**Beta:** a procura

**Gênero** Romance/Yaoi/Angst (se eu souber fazer isso)  
**Partes:** ?

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**AVISO1: **Esse é meu primeiro UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO Mais um detalhe, faz tempo que não consigo falar com meu beta, se alguém tiver disponibilidade e interesse, mande-me um PM, De preferência alguém que more no Rio de Janeiro, já que eu o desconheço... Desde já sou Grato... Demais avisos lá no fim, após minhas notas...

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**RESUMO:**_ Harry e Draco seguem de coletivo para o centro do Rio. Eles devem mapear o centro da cidade, mas, um acidente leva Harry para o hospital e Draco a um sentimento de culpa..._

— **RIO in LOVE**

**Por Kalyl Clyve**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**_

_Esta fic é um presente para Rafael9692_

_**Prólogo**_

_-Sabe o que você é Malfoy? Você é um completo idiota!_

_-Sabe Potter! Meu maior desejo é que você MORRA!_

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam na mente de Draco Malfoy enquanto esperava notícia na ala do hospital destinada para isso. Draco estava muito abatido, não havia dormido aquela noite, logo após o acidente ele acompanhou Harry na ambulância. Tentando distrair-se ele decide ver as noticias do jornal que fora depositado ao seu lado horas antes. Começou a ler pelas manchetes e logo após percorreu as páginas que tratavam de comentar o acidente.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Jornal RIO alerta- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**_

**Fuga  
**_Vários detentos fogem do presídio Ary Franco _

**Revisão eleitoral  
**_Eleitores de 8 municípios terão quer ia à zona eleitoral para comprovar domicílio _

**Morto a tiros  
**_Polícia faz operação no Morro da Fé em busca de assassino de policial _

**Garoto Baleado no Centro**

_Garoto atingido no ombro por uma bala no coletivo que passava pelo viaduto 31 de Março_

**Benefício**

_Bombeiros, policiais civis e militares podem ficar isentos de pagar IPVA_

**Tiroteio**

_Tiroteio deixa 14 mortos e 1 ferido em morro do Rio_

**'Tropa de elite'  
**_Roteirista indigna-se com afirmação do Tortura Nunca Mais _

**Máfia dos cartórios  
**_Investigação do TJ e da Polícia Civil identifica fraudes em 15 dos tabelionatos do Rio _

**Pela paz  
**_Viva Rio faz passeata na Penha_

**Acidente  
**_Uma colisão entre 8 veículos deixou pelo menos 11 pessoas feridas na tarde de ontem._

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Jornal RIO alerta- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**_

**TIROTEIO DEIXA 14 MORTOS E 1 FERIDO EM MORRO DO RIO**

_Vários tiroteios entre quadrilhas rivais na manhã de hoje, no morro da Mineira, região central do Rio de Janeiro, deixaram 14 mortos e 1 ferido, de acordo com as informações da Polícia Militar (PM). Os corpos foram levados pelo carro blindado da PM para o Hospital Souza Aguiar, de onde serão encaminhados ao Instituto Médico Legal (IML). _

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Jornal RIO alerta- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**_

**GAROTO BALEADO NO CENTRO**

_Segundo a PM, todos os mortos no tiroteio do seriam bandidos. Já entre os bandidos, há inocentes. A guerra entre bandidos no morro na Mineira também fez uma vítima de bala perdida, Harry Tiago Potter, 17 anos. Ele estava dentro de um ônibus e desmaiou depois de atingido no ombro por uma bala perdida quando o coletivo passava pelo viaduto 31 de Março, em direção ao túnel Santa Bárbara. O confronto começou por volta de 7h. Por volta de 10h10, o túnel Santa Bárbara, foi fechado por medida de segurança. _

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Jornal RIO alerta- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**_

**ACIDENTE  
**

_Uma colisão entre oito veículos deixou pelo menos 11 pessoas feridas na tarde de ontem, no interior do túnel Santa Bárbara, sentido Catumbi-Laranjeiras. O acidente, que aconteceu por volta das 6h45, ocupou as duas pistas de rolamento. Várias ambulâncias e guarnições do Corpo de Bombeiros do quartel do Catete estiveram no local. As pessoas feridas foram levadas para o Hospital Souza Aguiar, no Centro. _

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Jornal RIO alerta- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**_

Draco largou o jornal em seu lugar e decidiu seguir até a lanchonete. Porque ele tinha que dizer aquilo? Agora sua consciência não o deixava em paz. Não existe prisão pior do que a que nós mesmos criamos, em nossa mente, pensou, lembrando do escritor Augusto Cury. Depois da lanchonete Draco saiu do hospital, seguindo até a livraria mais próxima, comprou um exemplar de **_O Futuro da Humanidade: A Saga de Marco Pólo_**, com intenção de presentear Potter como um pedido de desculpas, não que ele devesse fazer isso, mas já que este pretendia cursar psicologia. Retornou ao hospital onde por impulso começou a ler, afim esperar que as horas passassem.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

**RESUMO:**_ Harry e Draco seguem de coletivo para o centro do Rio. Eles devem mapear o centro da cidade, mas, um acidente leva Harry para o hospital e Draco a um sentimento de culpa..._

_**NOTA DO AUTOR**_

_Eu sei que prometi a vocês a continuação de Firewhisk, mas não se preocupem, eu prometi, eu vou cumprir, mas pretendo seguir com as duas fics, meu tempo está curto de qualquer jeito, mas meu vestibular já está chegando, em breve volto a ler e escrever em carga total, agora para essa fic andar mais rápido eu preciso de um beta que more no Rio de Janeiro, pois não conheço a cidade e gostaria de ser fiel a realidade tanto quanto for possível... deixem review... Quer que eu te adicione no msn? Manda um MP..._

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO RAFEL9692 (23/10)_

_Esta fic é muito influenciada por __**AMOR É UMA DESCULPA PARA SE MACHUCAR**__ da minha querida Rapousa. Beijos... Outra peculiaridade é: A fic coloca os personagens na vida real do Rio, certo que é uma visão de quem esta de fora (dou-me o direito a exageros), mas tentarei ser o mais fiel a realidade o possível..._

— **RIO in LOVE****  
**_**CONTINUA…**_

**Por Kalyl Clyve**

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –**_

**AVISO2: **Esta fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIA** para menores de **18 ANOS**. Você ainda é um melequento pirralho mimado, que não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR", sabe aquele botãozinho na sua barra de navegação, pois bem, ele mesmo, em alguns mouses como o meu tem um botão exatamente no lugar onde fica seu dedão, volte e procure algo que lhe agrade. Se continuar é por sua conta e risco, eu não tenho obrigação de aceitar suas reclamações.

**NOTAS REPETITIVAS DO AUTOR: (MAS, LEIAM POR FAVOR!) **Quem já leu qualquer cena das outras histórias minhas que deletei, _coisa que eu duvido_, deve saber: **NORMALMENTE EU "PEGO PESADO" NAS CENAS NC-17**. _Momento propaganda on_ Leiam Amor Fati by CALÍOPE AMPHORA. Se você nunca leu GREEN EYES (será que existe alguém?), leia o melhor Universo Alternativo que já vi. Fic apaixonante. Amo-te AMY LUPIN! _Momento propaganda off_ E se gostarem, por favor, deixe **REVIEWS**, pois a falta delas me deixa sem um pingo de vontade de escrever, me desculpem, mas sou assim, preciso de críticas e elogios. Bom! Muitos beijos e calorosos abraços e **BOA LEITURA! ASSIM EU ESPERO...**

**AVISOS SOBRE A HISTÓRIA:** Na medida do possível pretendo responder suas perguntas na própria fic... Então para ficar divertido... Façam perguntas... Deixem reviews... Não desisti de O ANIMAGO... Minha mente bloqueou totalmente... Terei que ler o sexto livro novamente... Enquanto isso... Deixo essa fic para vocês se divertirem e não cansarem de mim... Sei que ela é comum, mas a intenção é esta mesmo... É mais uma fic comum minha, só que está é meu primeiro Universo Alternativo... Divirtam-se. FIREWHISK, virou SENTIMENTOS, se você gostar de Firewhisk, então acompanhe a história completa em Sentimentos.


End file.
